


holographic wrapping paper

by wearethewitches



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Prompt Fill, Time Travelling Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearethewitches/pseuds/wearethewitches
Summary: thasmin christmas exchange '18 - 'Team Tardis Christmas edition. Everyone gets everyone else a gift (13 goes all out) and Yaz panics because what do you get a 2000+ year old alien who’s already seen so much? Fluffy af.'-or, the new TARDIS team are getting each other Christmas gifts and Yasmin is a little nervous.





	holographic wrapping paper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctor_potts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_potts/gifts).



She’s shaking with nerves.

“Oh! Thank-you Ryan, it’s perfect!” Graham exclaims over a knit bobble hat, tugging it over his head and tying the ends together, briefly. Ryan grins back at him and the Doctor compliments him on the pattern.

Yasmin has already opened most of her own presents at home, with Sonya and her mum and dad, because they’ll give each other gifts even if they don’t celebrate Christmas. But – as previously agreed – the TARDIS team had met up for an exchange of their own at midday. So far, Graham had opened his presents in the form of a hat from Ryan, a year’s paid Netflix subscription from Yasmin – who could hardly believe the O’Brien-Sinclair household _didn’t have Netflix_ – and from the Doctor, an alien gizmo that changed colours like a mood-ring, sending out waves of energy at night to create a peaceful atmosphere for sleeping.

Ryan is next. Yasmin’s gag gift goes over well – he immediately uses the claw-gripper to snatch Graham’s hat off his head. Graham’s own gift is a photo album of pictures he’d compiled of Grace and Ryan, over the years. It brings Ryan to tears.

“Well, I know I can’t top that,” the Doctor says quietly, before handing over her own badly-wrapped gift. Yasmin can see the edges of a frame for a picture and sits up, eyes widening as Ryan unwraps it to find a picture of the four of them inside the TARDIS. The angle is all wrong to have been taken by a person – so Yasmin figures that the TARDIS herself got involved, smiling as Ryan rubs his nose, immediately putting it on the mantlepiece between a photo of Grace and Graham and a young Ryan hanging from monkey-bars.

“It’s great, Doctor,” Ryan slings an arm around her shoulders and curls around her, to the Doctor’s intrigue. The look on her face is familiar – fascination over an action that has never happened before. Yasmin would compare it to how she acted with Sonya as a kid, except the Doctor isn’t exactly the kid in her relationship with Ryan.

Her hands shake.

“Your turn, Yaz,” Graham encourages.

“Right, me,” Yasmin smiles, reaching for Ryan’s meticulous-wrapped box of a present. He’s obviously tried extremely hard this Christmas to get things perfect – the only flaw in his wrapping this year was around Graham’s hat, but that can be forgiven. Yasmin knows how hard lumpy items can be to wrap.

Inside, Yasmin finds a HD boxset of _Orphan Black_ , seasons one to five, something she hasn’t seen before. It certainly _looks_ intriguing, even if there are a lot of white women on the cover.

“It’s brill, you’ll like it, promise,” Ryan says, smiling nervously.

“I’ll watch it,” Yasmin swears, even as the Doctor goes _oooh._

“There’s a remake of that made in fifty years, completely rubbish,” the Doctor says, “I’ve heard good things about the original, though! I think I might have watched it, or maybe River did-”

Yasmin shakes her head, amused by the Doctor’s antics, even is she wonders who ‘River’ is, casually. Most likely, the Doctor will never speak of her again, as is the usual when she mentions her old friends and family.

Graham’s gift is a £200 gift-card to _Next._ Yasmin thanks him profusely, knowing they aren’t as close as the rest of the group – but the old man waves it off, saying that £200 is nothing in the long run. Yasmin still thanks him again before taking the Doctor’s gift.

She treats it carefully – more carefully than Ryan and Graham’s gifts. She peels back the messy paper – a ridiculous one, with Rudolph eating Brussel sprouts, but still extra cool because it’s holographic – and puts it to the side to save it, despite the disproportionate amount of sticky tape. Then she looks at the gift itself.

“…what is it?” Yasmin asks the alien in front of her, who grins as she asks.

“It’s not got a pronounceable name in English – the closest I can get is ‘truth wave detector’. I thought it might help with all your patrolling and police-work,” the Doctor says, leaning close and plucking the doo-da from Yasmin’s lap, pulling out a previously hidden cord to tie it around her neck. Yasmin’s heartrate rises as the Doctor gets so close, explaining the functions properly and how to use it. Yasmin nearly misses all of it, too caught up in the smell of the Doctor’s shampoo and how close her face is to Yasmin’s, her blonde hair brushing off Yasmin’s chin.

 _I am so gay right now,_ she thinks.

“Thanks- thanks, Doctor,” Yasmin says, once the Doctor’s pulled away. She looks down at her gift, but it doesn’t seem important in the face of how damn close the Doctor had just got. When the Doctor smiles prettily, Yasmin feels her heart drop in her chest.

_My gift is going to be rubbish._

The Doctor gets a hat from Ryan in the same style as Graham’s, but in a brighter colour. The Doctor forces Ryan to take a picture of them together wearing their hats, grinning at his iPhone. Graham’s gift is a scarf – rainbow-multicoloured and _supremely_ soft, according to the Doctor and very warm.

“Thank-you, Graham!” the Doctor exclaims, wrapping it around her neck immediately and pushing it up against her face. “I used to have a scarf that was twice as long as me! This one is better.”

Then it’s Yasmin’s turn. She wrings her hands and gives the Doctor her gift, feeling like the jewellery isn’t enough. Jewellery is boring – it’s like getting someone candles. Even if it’s expensive. Even if Yasmin picked it out herself with the Doctor in mind.

“Ooh, pretty,” the Doctor whispers, peering closely at the dark blue crystals in silver, immediately swapping them out with her own. Like Yasmin thought, the colour matches her aesthetic, refreshing her look a little. “No-one’s got me jewellery before!”

“Really?” Yasmin blinks, surprised.

“Really-really,” the Doctor says, before dropping across Yasmin’s lap. “Let’s watch your new TV show! Graham, put the telly on!”

“I’ll do it!” Ryan scrambles to put _Orphan Black_ on, Graham putting the TV on while Ryan fumbles with the DVDs, opening up the plastic casing with his teeth. Yasmin, however, is focused on the Doctor in her lap, who is looking up at her silently, contemplating.

“Doctor?” Yasmin mumbles, brow furrowing. “What is it?”

“Nothing, Yasmin Khan,” the Doctor murmurs. “Can I do something? For Christmas? You can ignore it if you want, after.”

“Sure, whatever you want,” Yasmin says, as if she isn’t genuinely sincere, waiting patiently with unblinking eyes. The Doctor shifts on her lap, hand reaching up. It curls in Yasmin’s collar and abruptly, Yasmin feels herself being tugged down.

Their lips press together and Yasmin _must_ be dreaming.

“Guys! PDA!” Ryan exclaims, but Yasmin ignores him, hands tentatively lifting to the Doctor’s face – but as soon as she touches her, the Doctor pulls away. Her eyes are bright.

“That was nice.”

“Yeah,” Yasmin breathes, cheeks turning red. “Hi.”

“Hi,” the Doctor copies, before sitting up, shifting so she’s more beside Yasmin than on top of her. Her legs still swing over Yasmin’s lap, though, the Time Lord perfectly willing to drape any and everything over her. Yasmin puts her hand on the Doctor’s knee, keeping her still as she grins. “Do you fancy me, Yaz?”

“Uh, yeah? Of course I do!” Yasmin blurts out, staring at the alien who she _is definitely attracted to._ The Doctor wiggles slightly. “Do you like _me?_ ”

“Well, I kissed you, didn’t I?”

“Alright,” Graham starts up, kneeling on the floor with his hand up, “hold up. Are you two only _just_ getting together? Because if you are, Ryan owes me twenty pounds.”

“No I don’t, I _don’t_ – Christmas isn’t over, yet!” Ryan defends what is obviously a bet. Yasmin’s mouth drops open.

“Ryan Sinclair,” the Doctor admonishes, “what would your Nan say?”

“She’s agree with me!” Ryan replies, “Christmas isn’t over until tomorrow!”

“As soon as the presents are all opened, Christmas is over,” Graham denies, “We had dinner last night and everything!”

“I _knew_ you were trying to pull something,” Ryan shakes his head, before the Doctor reaching out to tuck her hand in Yasmin’s, fingers combining.

“No bets allowed over Yaz and I,” the Doctor decrees and she looks to Yasmin, smiling. “Right, Yaz?”

“…yeah, no betting,” Yasmin agrees, not able to help herself from leaning across, because she’s allowed to kiss her girlfriend whenever she wants.

She forgets what she was nervous over in the first place.


End file.
